


Rotten Brother

by sparklbunny



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Biting, Dubious Consent, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:47:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24241555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklbunny/pseuds/sparklbunny
Summary: Hiiro wanted to wish Rinne a happy birthday but things didn't go as planned..
Relationships: Amagi Rinne/Amagi Hiiro - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	Rotten Brother

The room was dimly lit with only a feeble desk lamp to fill the darkness. The harsh yellow artificial light was a bit to get used to for Hiiro who was most used to bright natural light, but after a few seconds he could make out an unmistakable outline on the couch. His brother, Rinne Amagi, laid there guzzling bottles of booze like they were bottles of water. It was a hard sight to look at, seeing the one he loved so much stoop so low. Hiiro didn't let himself dwell on it, instead making his way across the messy floor to greet his brother with a smile.

"Nii-san, happy birthday." Hiiro said, leaning over to kiss his brother's cheek. 

Suddenly with reflexes that could only be the result of 20 years of training, Rinne grabbed Hiiro's smaller wrist and slammed him into the couch. The light of the lamp caught on his blue eyes which glinted with a hunger of a predator. Instinctive fear filled Hiiro's heart but he couldn't move, it was his brother after all what could he do? His legs tensed ready at any moment to get away but something in his mind was so much stronger than that. Don't hurt Rinne. Rinne's face was getting closer and closer to his own. Don't hurt Rinne. His brother's soft pink lips hiding powerful canines were coming towards him. Don't hurt- Then in a moment Rinne's hungry mouth was on Hiiro's. The force taking away his breath and thoughts. Hiiro thought he was being consumed especially when Rinne's teeth roughly dug into his bottom lip drawing a gasp from him. He was being devoured by this hyena man above him and yet something felt good, right even, about it. It felt as if his entire existence was meant for this moment. The way Rinne's large tongue prodded around his mouth clumsily, tasting the obedient meal Hiiro was willing to become. The way Rinne's large rough hands had moved from just holding him down but were now sliding up his shirt. The way Hiiro couldn't even fight back anymore. It was so good Hiiro forgot to breathe. Rinne seemed to catch that and the ever caring brother pulled his mouth away, a trail of saliva connecting their mouths before Rinne began attacking Hiiro's neck. He really was being devoured... Why didn't he mind? Why was all he could think of was how good he felt? Part of him felt shame as a hunter but nothing big enough to overwhelm the feeling he got when Rinne's teeth sank into his skin. A scream, or was it a moan, ripped from his lips and Hiiro couldn't contain himself anymore, tears freely flowing down his cheeks. Rinne pulled away and looked at him properly for the first time, apparently the scream sobered him up a bit. 

"Should I stop?" 

The answer was so simple, of course he should stop! This was his nii-san, the future king, someone so above Hiiro they shouldn't even touch. And yet, despite knowing he should make Rinne stop he couldn't bring himself to say anything. Rinne was so smart even in his inebriated state he seemed to understand what Hiiro wanted. Hiiro didn't even understand what he wanted. 

"You're being so good. Let nii-san have more."

The words were so gentle, one of his brother's hands had come to cup his cheek. Yet he couldn't speak to even answer that.. It was ok because Rinne quickly placed a gentle kiss against Hiiro's mouth. Hiiro reacted properly this time, kissing his brother back and getting a taste of the man he loved his whole life. 

"Nii-san please..." 

That was enough for Rinne to know what to do next apparently though Hiiro still wasn't sure what he was asking. All he knows is the next thing Rinne did was unzip his brother's jeans and pull his cock out of his boxers. It was weirdly swollen in a way Hiiro hadn't seen from himself before. The tip was red and leaking some liquid and it hurt... It had gotten swollen before but Hiiro could usually ignore it until it went away, now it was so painful he wanted to cry more.

"Nii-san it hurts..." 

Rinne looked at him with a slightly lopsided smile. 

"It's ok. Do you trust me?" 

Hiiro was feeling that instinctive fear again but Rinne didn't wait for a proper answer. He lowered his face to Hiiro's cock and quickly took the whole thing in his mouth with an expertise Hiiro hadn't expected. The warm wet feeling surrounding his cock felt good but strange.. Though he had no time to get used to it because Rinne quickly hollowed his cheeks and began to suck on the tip. Hiiro cried out his body shooting forward and his hands tangling themselves in Rinne's hair. 

"Nii-san!" 

Which was quickly followed by pathetic whimpers and his thighs trembling. Rinne looked up at him with a reassuring look before looking back down to focus. He pulled back sucking the whole way as if his mouth was trying to take Hiiro with him. His tongue lapped at the strange liquid that dribbled down Hiiro's hard member, licking from the base all the way to the tip before he went down once again taking everything in his mouth. This time it was too much for Hiiro, a world of pleasure he hadn't felt before in front of him. He came with a thrust into his brother's mouth letting all of his cum pour directly onto Rinne's tongue. Rinne happily swallowed every drop before pulling away from Hiiro. He seemed to have sobered up quite a bit because the satisfied look on his face fell when he saw his brother sitting before him. Drool dripped from his swollen lips, tears covered his cheeks and swelled in his red puffy eyes, his neck had begun to form a dark bruise around the bite mark he'd gotten. Hiiro was undone and it was all his brother's fault. Rinne stood up silently he grabbed another bottle of booze and turned away from Hiiro. 

"I'm sorry I'm such a rotten brother." 

Was all the explanation Hiiro got watching Rinne's back fade away from view…


End file.
